ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome To My World Part 1
*This is the first episode of the "JOEY 10" Franchise. Narrator: 'Hey I'm Joey. Joey Tennyson. If you've seen as many episodes of Ben 10 as I have, you'd know who Ken Tennyson is. He is Ben Tennyson's son, and your not gonna believe this, I'm Ken's 10 year old son in the year 2068. Now let me fill you in, it's my 10th birthday right now in Omnitrix City, in the Omnitower, where I live.' Everyone: "Happy Birthday!" Theme Song Tetrax: "Your a good kid Joey, here's my present." 'Tetrax hands Joey the present. Joey opens it. A hoverboard appears in Joey's hands.' Joey: "Thanks SO much Tetrax!" Kevin: "Joey, I'm gonna be honest, your Osmosian abilities SUCK. But I'm gonna help you improve them, and thats my present." Joey: "Thanks? I guess." Gwen: "Same." Joey: "Your gonna help me learn my Osmosian powers?" Gwen: "No! Your Anodite powers!" Joey: "Oh, that makes more sense." 'Ben & Ken walk up to Joey. Azmuth jumps onto Ken's shoulder.' Azmuth: "Here, take this orb. It has the new Awesomatrix in it." 'Joey takes and opens the orb and out shows the Awesomatrix. It jumps out onto his wrist.' Joey: "Ah! Cool! Who should I turn into first, Echo Echo, no Lodestar! Azmuth: "How bout neither, remember how I created the Galvanic Mechamorph species, I did the same for the Awesomatrix and now all ten of those aliens are new. Your Welcome!" Joey: "I better test them out as soon as possible! C'mon guys we got to save the day somewhere!" 'Rooko, a Revonnahgander with the Proto-Pack, a new version of the Proto-Tool, walks out from the crowd, along with CJ, an Osmosian who is the son of Devlin and the cousin of Joey.' Narrator: 'Those are my best friends, Rooko and CJ, Rooko is Rook Blonko's Grandson! He lives with Rook Blonko now because his parents died. CJ is my cousin who is son of Devlin's AND an Osmosian!' CJ: "Lets go!" 'Rooko activates the 'Jetpack Mode' on the Proto-Pack and grabs onto CJ's shoulders while they all jump out the window.' Ben: "Oh no!" 'Ben jumps out the window and slaps his Biomnitrix.' Ben (Alien): "Jetray!" 'Jetray flies and grabs Joey with his legs. Jetray carries Joey back up to the building.' Joey: "What was that?" Ben: "Let me tell you something that might freak you out. You were never revealed to the world, remember how you never left the house because of 'training', well, that training was really just protecting you from getting captured before you could defend yourself. It's also why all of the people, like Tetrax, Azmuth, Blukic, Driba, Kevin, Devlin, Max, Gwendolyn, Gwen, etc., live in the Omnitower with us." Joey: "But I can defend myself now." 'Joey lifts up the Awesomatrix.' Ben: "Fine, but you can't show people who you are, stay a secret!" Joey: "Deal!" 'Joey runs outside the window. Joey see's his friends on the ground in the forest and Vulkanus in front of them...' To Be Continued... Character= *Joey Tennyson (first appearance) *CJ Levin (first appearance) *Rooko (first appearance) *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) *Tetrax Shard (first appearance) *Azmuth (first appearance) *Rook Blonko (first appearance) *Ken Tennyson (first appearance) |-| Villains= *Vulkanus (first appearance) |-| Aliens= By Ben *Jetray (first appearance) |-| Gallery= Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 2.17.05 PM.png|Jetray saving carrying Joey IMG 0426.png|The Omnitower Awesomastar= *Joey Tennyson *Writer *Creator *Artist |-| QJT= *Rooko *Co-Creator |-| MVB= *CJ Levin Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10